Dandelion
by Lola Lethal
Summary: Gabrielle makes amends


'I am mad,' said Gabrielle to herself. 'All is happiness and faeries and make believe.'

All the unicorns danced. A sea of glitter shone. Gays in tuxedos bowed. Rainbows everywhere.

'Madness is an intoxicating wine,' she mused. 'I shall drink it to the dregs, and become The Napoleon of Notting Hill...I know the letdown will be hard, but I'm not ready for that yet.'

She thought of an 'old flame,' a man who set fire to the sky and changed her life. She knew it was her wont to obsess over a man this crazy time of year. The October leaves called her name, drew her in with their fragrance of decay. It would last until Christmas, when the bricks hit. She tried to catch a leaf before it hit the ground.

She began to write about this man, and gradually, with the help of The Lords of Kobol, figured out the relationship. It had all been her fault.

Gabrielle was lonely. Her only child was gone, finally fed up with the verbal and emotional abuse he had been receiving at her hands, and all attempts of hers to flirt with an Internet beau had gone sour.

She had prayed for...something...to happen with no results.

In desperation, she called out to the Universe to send him to her. This was Prince Kashie, the divine being she had one touched and gazed upon in wonder. Her dandelion. Some consider dandelions a noxious weed and seek to rid them from their presence. Others know they're a blessing, and that they spread hope in every direction. Some even say dandelions look like little spaceships, when they have matured. Their fluff flies away in the wind carrying dreams with it.

He came to her often in moments of reverie. His image burned into her mind like a masterpiece, a timeless work of art, like a purple sunrise. The more she thought upon the man, the more her heart craved him. She tasted his sweetness. It was a morsel of goodness for a famished soul. She loved him desperately and completely. He was her slave master, her owner, her father, her God. Because the more she realized who he really was, and the sicker she got, the more obsessed she became. She felt his kiss. She was able to feel her feelings bodily for the first time in years. Everything started falling into place. The clues were there, all around her.

She turned her back on everything in the Universe except him. He was her goal.

"Come to me, Kashie. I need you," she cried out into the void, the darkness, the nothingness that enveloped her. She summoned him through space and time, through years and valleys and misunderstandings.

As the days passed her will became stronger, and this one central idea became as cement in her being. She sought out ancient magic, older than space and time, deeper than a forest. She got lost in the woods. Gabrielle turned to the Dark Side.

"I am the sorceress villain Lola Lethal. I will draw him to me, with my magic and my wiles. I will cast my spell of poetry over his soul. I will bring him to my dungeon and tie him up w my chains of hair and body slam him onto my feather bed.

"Come near, little bird" said the sorceress, "You shall be mine once more. You flew away once, but I chase the moon and ride the stars. The Universe is mine. I see it as a single equation."

Her mind expanded from the gypsy spirit she summoned...and the words just flowed out. Incantations and the language of symbolism. Just as he had studied history to wrap the world around his favourite TV characters, one named Xena, she would wrap her words around him until he quit moving, or she was arrested for stalking.

The sorceress blasted Katy Perry's Thinking of You on her iPod, willing it into being that whenever her Sweetheart was with Beloved One, an image of her would come into his mind. She willed that he would indeed come to love her once more. She hypnotized her cat, Danny Jr. Staring into his eyes intently, in-canting, "Come to me. I will it so. I know how to read the signs. I command the elements." Danny Jr. was the voodoo doll she used to call forth HER beloved. The cat stared helplessly. He appeared to have ingested hallucinogenics. The indomitable will of Lola Lethal, villain and witch, had mesmerized the poor little pet. She continued to stroke his head, "Come to me, little bird..." She held him like one would a baby, tenderly caressing him, willing that her lover would feel the same in his innermost being. She had sacrificed her soul, her salvation, eternal life and all that goes with it, all for one reward and purpose: To hold Prince Kashie in her arms just one more time.

I don't know how they were reunited. Some call it The Force. Others say it was the Internet. Whatever happened, one thing is clear: Gabrielle willed it into being in her alternate identity as Lola Lethal, sorceress and villain.

Gabrielle loved Xena, no doubt about that. Xena was tall, brunette, statuesque, tough as nails, and as kind as a newborn in the right situation. Xena was a tender lover. She knew how to satisfy a woman. Prince Kashie just had something Xena was lacking. Some people call it a member.

Gabrielle pursued Kashie to his homeland of Ethiopia. Alighting a unicorn, she rode hard. The wind pushed her along. His hands were invisible, but strong. She rode in circles, some say. Tilting at windmills. Prophets of Doom predict the end of the world everyday, and have every answer. But everybody knows the real answer, the only important one, is 42. Many years passed. Leaves were her sustenance. Drinking dew and bathing in rivers of light, she survived the journey intact.

Arriving in Ethiopia, she saw a bear and some ice crystals and wondered what happened to the barren landscape. Something told her it had been replaced by loving hands and a loving heart, just as her normally devoid mind had been given a gift. Everything was beautiful and a song. She knew it wouldn't last. Depression loomed. A let down when dreams show false.

"But, Oh God, why can't it be like this always?"

She rode on.

Meanwhile back at the Palace...

Prince Kashie stood on the balcony, overlooking his vast domain. A million dandelions bloomed in unison. Circlets of fluff orbited about his precious head. He looked like an angel who woke up on a sunny day. Little pink hearts surrounded him, floating upward in the wind. Butterflies fluttered by. His eyes were like clear pools of water, and they drank it all in.

A black bear waved hello in the distance and disappeared. Snow and rain, ice and sky, mountains and their shadows. Twisting streams. The dream scape was complete.

Gabrielle passed through the 7 Burrito Layers of Heaven, and the Valley of Despair. She circled around the Argonian Mountains, ending up at Prince Kashie's Palace...which was crafted entirely of old CPU motherboards. "Some geek has been here." It was obvious. She scanned the vista.

Then all of a sudden, he came into view.

The unicorn reared up and Gabrielle slipped off.

"My lover, my friend," she beamed.

"Darling!"

Prince Kashie caught her, eclipsing her in his arms.

"This can't be real. I must be dreaming."

"It makes a good story, though, my Dear."

He was a great kisser. Gabrielle could always feel herself being a lousy kisser compared to him. His mouth was like a bed of flowers dripping with honey. Gabby wondered why he would want to be with a lousy kisser. She remembered a time he flirted with another woman in front of her. She decided even if he wouldn't truly ever forgive her for being like the demon Dahak, as she was in the past, she would at least forgive him for being human.

THIS was the man she never could forget, the bard's muse, her pet.

All the hurt in Gabby's heart began to heal.

"Where have u been?"

"Oh," he said, "Leaning in my wife's arms, lying in a bed of roses and pillows, drinking wine, fathering children. I have 10 of them, 5 girls and 5 boys. The girls all look like their mother and the boys look like me. I have extensive real estate holdings, and we have a place in the Bahamas. We made love there last week and it was the best sex I ever had. You are nothing compared to her. Once in a while you might be our little joke. We get a good snigger out of it. My wife had all over body lipo and can bounce a quarter off her abdomen. I call her 'Sweetness and Light.' You never really enter my mind except when I compare you with my dog, and even then she gets the better end of the stick...Oh, excuse me, I meant to say, I've been heart broken over missing you, and flagellating myself regularly for ever letting you go. Does that make you feel better?"

Gabrielle ((donald trump face at that first part) then she looked at Prince Kashie sheepishly yet suggestively) "What do you say? For old times sake?"

"Baby, let's get naked," he responded immediately.

"Ooooh. Let the adulterous games begin!"

"MY Mistress."

Gabrielle stripped off her clothing fast as lightening. Prince Kashie did the same.

"No need to be decorous about this!" she fairly screamed.

"I thought undressing each other was half the fun," he mocked.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!"

The two flowers folded into a bloom. Origami had nothing on them. Her legs wrapped around him, holding him tight and close. There was light all around. She wanted to climb inside his skin.

She turned around and climbed a mountain, and he entered her once more, like a rather large hand in a glove. She rocked back and forth, savouring the ecstasy only he could bring her. She transcended.

This was her moment. She has her dandelion, as Wordsworth had his daffodils.

"Am I getting on your nerves?" she asked, suddenly insecure.

"Are you kidding?"

She leaned down and shoved her breasts in his face. He grabbed them, and ate. Gabrielle began to shake from the inside, like a butterfly taking flight. Prince Kashie sighed, and they became one.

He held her, and didn't talk about Xena for 5 whole minutes. (Right, like that would ever happen.)

"If you ever were to propose to me again," she said as she lay on the bed, "I would like you to do it properly next time. I changed my mind about what I said before. I want the whole shebang."

"Understood, but I'm not a bigamist, and I took a vow to stay with Beloved One until death do us part."

"Fuke that...Kill the damn bitch!"

"I can't do that."

"Damn, I knew this wouldn't work."

"You knew I was married when you swept me into bed...a paper bed with scribbling on the sheets."

"So be it. Let the day be darkened in which I was born. Let it never come to mind, and may I never think of you again.(Yeh, right, like that would ever happen, redux) Charon, take me away!"

"You stand on a pedestal on the crescent moon. You tend to fall very hard and far. Next time try crawling under a rock. You won't get bruised."

"Is that what I am, some slime? You called me an outcast that time and I still don't know why."

"Everyone around you despised you but you couldn't see it."

No response.

Night fell. Stars winked in morse code an encrypted message for her alone. Gabrielle looked at the moon and wondered, "Wherever my Prince is IRL, is he looking upon you and thinking of me, too?" She saw a wisp of a star fall, but this time she knew. It wasn't for her. It was for him and Beloved One. Why were there always falling stars at critical moments? Out, out, damn spot!

She just knew he never really thought of her at all. If he did, it was in scalding derision. He hated her. She was the villain in the piece. A damnable treacherous reality check took away her fond dream. She was unable to cash the check and get the help she knew she needed, a doctor and meds for her psychosis, because she didn't have anywhere else to focus her many romantic feelings. She was only in love with one man.

Besides, the bank was closed. Harumph!

She ran rough shod over the reality check, attempting to destroy the intruder. It lingers on in ICU.

Gabrielle sat up in bed. She sensed an evil presence. Monsters under the bed. Any second they would reach out and take an arm off. Prince Kashie would read this and press charges. Somewhere in MiddleEarth a unicorn had been tracked by Orcs and shot through the heart. It was an evil portent. The magic was failing. The time of the humans was at hand. She twirled around in circles, reaching out her hands, in-canting, attempting to invoke.

"Este keda besta steda. Este keda besta steda. Este keda besta steda. " she cried out in the Elvish tongue. It was no use. Orcs tracked her scent, and turned course toward the Ethiopian palace.

She resumed her place beside him on the bed.

She decided it was now or never, and there were some things she needed to share. She spoke forcefully, afraid she would never be able to finish.

"About the way I treated you before. I was a sick puppy. There is something I've learned. I was rejected a lot in my childhood. It destroyed my self-esteem. My self-esteem is so low it's in the negative. I was jealous of you, that's why I tried to tear you down. Dung piles do get jealous when they see a butterfly or a flower. I hope you will forgive me for all the pain I caused you."

"Well, it did cause me to marry the other woman," he replied.

"I know, and I don't blame you. I drove you into her arms. You know my favourite song about you? 'Embraceable You.' I sing it and my lungs become so full. I just belt it out. I have been doing a lot of writing about you lately, and I realized some things. You're a good person. A good man. You never deserved any of those things I said to you."

"Thanks," he said, a little underwhelmed.

"I've never been able to move on, and I quit caring or even trying to do so. I've just surrendered to it. How I could care for someone else? If there is anyone for me, where the hell are they? I know you are probably not available, but Darling, just once give me a sign that you forgive me and that all is well between us.

Not only that, but you're the best man I ever had, or ever will have, or ever could have, or ever would have in any dimension. I really don't think there is anybody else for me unless you have yourself cloned.

Furthermore, upon reflection of what went on in the relationship and how you handled yourself, I have grown to respect you immensely. You're not perfect literally, I know that, but you have in you the brightest divine spark I have seen in any humanoid. You will always be perfect in my eyes alone. I hold onto that. Maybe it's just because you're perfect for me. Promise me you will never, ever let anyone change one molecule about you in the future. It would be a disgrace. Like someone penciling in a mustache on the Mona Lisa.

And you're the sexiest thing I've ever seen. I mean, if I masturbated, my hand would have your name written all over it. Are you starting to see how much I think of you?"

He was warming up. His heart opened just a wee bit to this new person in front of him, the one who wasn't a bitch. The padlocked, steel reinforced door to his heart, that is. He thought of taking off the safety latch too, but decided it would be best to remain in a secure defensive position. This one really couldn't be trusted. When would the viper come out and strike? However, he also needed to speak. He had been stunned and confused by her varying emotional states, and it left a scar on his heart. I guess she gave him one of hers.

"Now Gabby, didn't I ask you to give me a break that time? I told you I would take the chariot home, but you insisted on me riding on the handlebars of your bicycle. And you tormented me all the way home, cursing mercilessly."

"I don't know how to make this any more clear: I apologize."

"But I need to talk this through. You know, it was very traumatic for me. Also, your religion was quite disgusting. How could you call yourself a DevoutZoroastrian with the way you treat people?"

"I know," she said, "I think organized religion is escapist. We use it to avoid our problems rather than face them. It's confusing, corrupt, and the Bible is being misinterpreted. I look at it as broken children trying to get father God's attention and please him. They are never really able to grow up. It also takes the focus off of what is really important: How are we treating the people around us? I believe God sends us people to teach us every thing we need to know. They're like angels. You're my angel. I'm just glad my religion didn't keep me from screwing your brains out. The attraction was too strong. I had to have you. You were mine, or so I thought."

"Gabrielle," he said tenderly, "I never thought you had it in you. You're actually making sense."

"Anyway, I was about to say, It's like the old joke. You've heard it, I'm sure.

There was a man trapped on a roof in a flood. He prayed to God to save him. A boat came to rescue him. He said, 'No thanks, God will save me.' Another boat came. 'No thanks, God will save me.' Then a helicopter came to rescue him. 'No thanks, God will save me.' The man died and went to heaven. He asked God, 'Why didn't you save me?' God said, 'I sent you two boats and a helicopter.'

This is my helicopter. I used to be so focused on God and reaching him, that I neglected to deal properly and lovingly with the people in my life, not realizing that God was in their hearts and their souls, and that was likely to be the only place I would ever find him. I treated them like stepping stones, like something called out to me, and I needed to walk over them to get to it. Common human decency is better than praising God."

"Go on," he said winking.

"I was wrong to put all those religious conditions on you. I see that now. Can you ever forgive my ignorance?"

"I don't know if I can forgive the malice that was in your heart. The letter was pretty heartbreaking."

"I have been chuckling about that lately. Not that I gave you the letter, which I regret and didn't want to do, but how I accused you of wanting to be Xena. Reason is, you would make a pretty dreadful looking woman."

"Yes. Worse than Juggalo Jenny."

"That was me being stupid again. Incomprehensible. I try to imagine you in drag, but I just can't. It's too funny.

I don't know how to trust anyone. I did the same things to a special teacher (Mrs. D!) who praised my writing and was very loving. I couldn't trust that she cared for me or wanted to be helpful. I hurt her a lot, and I regret that.

If I had listened to my intuition, we could have met in college, and all this would be unnecessary. I paid a heavy price for it. Too heavy, in my opinion. Here you have been married to 2 other women at different times, and I have been a whore and a rape victim. I tried to find you in all those other men. I sought you diligently, but only found clowns with evil grins. I lived in an alternate universe than the one I was truly meant for. Which has always been you. From the beginning until forever. I was the star in a horror movie I created. Just HAD to wander out into the night to see why I felt I shouldn't do it. That night I was raped...I shattered, became a black hole of shame. I read Walden instead of going to any classes. It spoke to my soul and saved me. Also, I listened to a record of Dylan Thomas reading his poetry in the University library. It nourished me and gave me hope. I let u down by leaving my room that night, and ruined what could have been the happiest and most exciting years of our lives. What is the word to describe living in the Land of the Lost? Lost. I was lost. I never could find my way out. I became mad and my life veered offtrack horribly.

I'm so sorry for always trying to tear you down. I really wasn't aware of what I was doing. Just a knee-jerk reaction."

"You mean a jerk reaction."

"Touche. You have the right to bitch slap me on the spot, and I'm willing to give you free passes to do so anytime in the future when you feel it may be necessary...or even just if it might make you feel better."

"I may take you up on that." There was a wicked gleam in his eyes when he said it.

"I really regret ever hurting you at all. I should have praised you instead of using my words to hurt and destroy...I just hope that in any small way I was good for you...beyond all odds."

Finally, he said something she doesn't remember him saying before, ever. She doesn't remember ever saying it to him, either.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. More than you will ever know."

"You know," he said after a while, looking pensive, "We ARE a lot like Romeo and Juliet. My family despised you and poisoned my mind against you. My former mother in law said you were a liar and just out for child support, and that u would try to trick me into 'shacking up.' I didn't trust you after that. I accused you of lying on several occasions. She advised me to run the other way, and I trusted her judgment as an older and wiser person. Your church's teachings made it seem like you had no choice but to choose between me and God. You thought God didn't want you to have a TV or have anything to do with shows like Xena, or any of the other stuff I was into. It's really a tragic situation. My heart goes out to all lovers who have ever been torn apart by falsehood or misunderstandings. Sometimes you do your best and it just isn't good enough. Most of us have emotional problems, too, to deal with, due to their cyclical nature in families."

"The Romeo and Juliet reference is a beautiful analogy. I will carry it in my heart for eternity. Even if you never meant it for me when I read it in your fanfic, I hold fast to my delusion. I grasp it in my wicked little claw like a bird with a shiny thing. I take it to my nest and revel, and hoard. Like a Dragon I guard it jealously. I will sit on it and kill anyone who tries to take it away with my fiery breath."

"Calm Down."

"You know, I feel that if we had talked things over between ourselves instead of relying on the opinions of others, outsiders, including CHURCH, we would have been able to make it work. I really didn't know how to express myself or respond in a conversation. Especially when I was being accused of something I didn't do. I have been accused of being a liar my whole life for some reason, and it really hurts. I'm super sensitive but I can't express myself, which sets me up for a world of hurt. Of course, I really didn't deserve the benefit of the doubt after the mean letter. I should never have been in such a state where I accused you of ridiculous things. I should have had faith in you.

I've been hoist by my own petard. A hangman's noose of character flaws. Hubris, grandiosity, pride, greed, being inconsiderate and unfeeling, disrespect, arrogance, doubt, suspicion, cruelty, insecurity, self-loathing, hypocrisy, and misguided religious fervour. I'm willing to rot in Hell for all eternity if I could just bring a smile to your face one time."

He looked at her dreamily. His image began to fade ever so slightly.

"Hey, remember when my church friend said eating fruit was a sin?" looking for a response.

"Yes. I said, 'I've heard enough of that.' LOL...Remember when you bought me those ill fitting clothes? And they weren't even black?" he grinned.

"Ridiculous," she admitted. "I think I've learned that a woman shouldn't try to dress her man OR dress him down...I know you had the eyes of God. It has been Hell since the Judgment. Regret unabated, and no flame, is the true torture. And having to live with yourself. "

"Well, your love was unworthy of mine, it's true. No one deserves to be abused or treated like less than."

"Remember that also. You slipped up every now and then and treated me like a second class citizen. You ravaged me in public after I asked you nicely not to. You quit listening to my ideas.

I was a money grubber. That's why I wanted to meet your mother. I thought I was supposed to suddenly be rich because I was getting married. Still don't know what that was about."

"I need to ask you a question," and he posed it, "Why did you try to change me in so many ways?"

"So you would be good enough for me, to be truthful. I don't know where my mind was at, because when I see you in my mind's eye, it's with your taped glasses and original black outfit. It's like a snapshot of you sitting in my workplace lobby, looking like a geek archetype. You are my favourite work of art."

"So I see you haven't got everything figured out," he surmised correctly.

"No, and I swear, I don't want to break up your marriage if you are happy, even though I just fucked you to within an inch of your life in my fanfic.

I have questions. Did you marry her as a replacement for me? And is it working? Who is the girl you write about in your fanfic, the one you are hopelessly in love with? Is it me?"

"You have entered a paradoxical fanfic loop. I suggest you exit immediately."

"Well, then, how many dimensions of fanfic exist between you and me? Can I Get Me A Tardis?

Will this transcend the barriers of space/time and reach u in your Universe?"

"Only if the Lords of Kobol provide a wormhole."

"I thought that was theoretically impossible."

He sighed...(she wasn't very bright)..."You mean you STILL haven't watched Stargate SG-1?"

"Well, I've been busy," she hesitated.

"Watching cartoons, I suppose." Prince Kashie was reluctant to admit that on some level, she bored him to tears. "-Hey, try not to use cliches," he chided.

"What am I going to do with you?" he wondered aloud, wishing this chick would geek up her act a bit. I mean, she just now got around to reading his fanfic, and it has been 10 years.

What am I going to do with you?

It was a question worth asking. Mathematicians at their equations, a certain child in a day and time unrecorded, and some deer in headlights wondered the same thing. Puzzled expressions. Incredulous stares.

"How about how socially backward I was when you had me meet your boss?" she blushed.

"And when we made love in the pool right in front of that other security guard who was playing a video game, pretending not to notice?" he added.

"Good times," chuckled Gabrielle. Lust had been the glue that drew them together, so fate could play her little game of true love. "I trembled in your arms, and became your love slave, when you found the secret spot at the back of my neck, and pulled my hair a little. We had naughty escapades on the Blue Ridge Parkway. A sexy role play at the hotel: The Security Guard and The Horny Patron. Splashing water on you from a stream (wearing my wench outfit) on our first date and you got a hard on. You lied and said you just had to use the bathroom."

"And your point is?" he wondered, embarrassed.

"Just reminiscing. And bragging on you."

"Can't wait to tell your friends?"

"You got that from the Sims!"

"Will this fairytale ever end, my love, my life, my heart?"

"Well, maybe now that you've taken the knife out of my back."

"I don't know if it's all a dream, or if any of it ever happened. I know I don't want to wake up if it's not true. Do you want to awake from this magic spell, or shall we ride off on our unicorns together?" Gabrielle saw out of the corner of her eye, a circus bear riding a unicycle.

"That remains to be seen," he said sleepily. He turned on his other side, away from her, trying to get comfortable. Probably thinking about his wife. Gabrielle wondered if he was listening, or asleep.

Gabrielle was all talked out. She was pooped. Especially after the ecstatic and prolonged lovemaking! She thought of a time she needed a nap. She had been too tired to ride her bicycle, and Prince Kashie thought she was lying. She remembered that was the night she realized, or thought she understood, that he didn't love her. She rode it anyway, but made him pay. Not so much because she was tired. More for making a fool of her. Unrequited love had been her greatest fear. A scenario, nonetheless, she would play out over and over through the years. Bette Midler sings, "It's one who won't be taken who cannot seem to give."

She had over-protected her heart. Too bad she didn't trust the former Security Guard to protect it for her. He had proven quite conscientious about his role. She envied Beloved One, who now had a husband so punctilious he locked the doors where he worked not only to the minute, but to the second. He would have teleported if he had to, to lock all the doors at the same time.

Nevertheless, he had been hers once, and that had to be enough. She felt like the Whore of Babylon lusting after him enough to write this dream scape of adultery and publish it for all the world to see. Gabby tried to muster up an unrepentant spirit from a cache of witchcraft wiles and secret tactics. She summoned Lola Lethal, tried to screw up her face into a resolute look, but it turned into a sexy smile.

She snuggled up to her lover like a blankie. It was the most comforting feeling in the world to realize he had loved her all along. She honestly never knew. She lay motionless for hours, days and years...wondering what the future held. It had been a tough go for this bard, a wounded and fearful bird who may never fly again except in a dream state. 'What dreams may come,' she quoted in her mind. Pages blew in the wind in 100 Years of Solitude. Slowly drifting from awake to asleep, trapped somehow between the two states, she thought...

'This life nears it's end. The book I read was missing it's cover.'

Then, 'Am I really Gabrielle?' She heard her own inner voice like an echo.

'Your name is Dara.'

As the Prince slept, he heard a voice in a dream, 'Your name is Daniel.'

Everything, it seemed, had been resolved. Her once poisoned soul seemed redeemed, but she wasn't sure.

'After all, I am quite mad,' She thought in echoes, the voices inside her head ebbing then approaching like the tide, with an all too inevitable drowning in store for her.

'Methinks the lady doth protest too much.' It was the soothing voice of a dear friend floating in. She remembered books she had read, the stories therein. It comforted her to know that other people had gone through the same things she had. Their poetry nourished her soul in the worst of circumstances. Without the friends, her books, she would be dead. Or a Cylon.

They would always be together, she and her friends, who carried her through dark anguish, and showed her the horizon. They shared a soul. Everyone danced together. Her mind slowly unwound.

Those Orcs? They were vanquished by a gang of Leprechauns marching in a St. Paddy's Day Parade. I would tell u the whole story, but I don't want to bore u with details on how Leprechans can actually defeat Orcs.

Millions of years passed. The earth became a dead rock, destroyed by Vorlons. Nothing but a marble to be tossed about or won in a game, and then lost. She finally departed from her home world, clutching to every good memory until she could hold on no more. Earth's atmosphere gave one last great sigh and disappeared, and she rested her soul, flying into an unknown realm. There she dreamt, always...forever...


End file.
